Disaster Strikes
by KH777
Summary: Riku is on a search for his friends and meets some new ones along the way. WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS!


This story is rated T for/things you might want to know about, violence references and kidnapping references.

The rating in more detail is here. Violence references, they are after strong people to use to cause the death of many people.

So, I'm basically a pain to them and they want to kill me. Also a guy says he was separated with his friends when someone attacked him.

Kidnapping references, a guy says a person is trying to kidnap people. The same guy says he saved someone from kidnappers. A guy says that another guy is trying to kidnap someone. He also says that if anyone was captured he would save them.

Hey, my name is Riku. I'm a seventeen year old boy. I am 5'6" and 145 pounds. I have some really good friends. The ones that actually live anywhere close to me and some of the ones that matter most to me are Sora and Kairi. We've been friends since I was just a little kid. Sora is a sixteen year old boy. He is 5'0" and 115 pounds. Kairi is a sixteen year old girl. She is 4'10" and 95 pounds. Right now, I'm looking for them and my other friends. We were separated when Xehanort attacked Sora again. When I say 'again' I mean a while ago he and his followers attacked our base and we were separated. They are after strong people to use to cause the death of many people. We were getting prepared to stand against him when this happened. Kairi and Lea were still training to get better with a legendary weapon called the keyblade when they attacked.

Sora is a keyblade wielder and so am I. They can't use me because of my resistance to darkness. So, I'm basically a pain to them and they want to kill me. I'm really worried about Sora, but thinking about him won't help so I'm not going to.

There are others besides Sora that they are after, so I try to stop them if they attempt to capture anyone else. They need thirteen people and they only have seven, so they need more people to accomplish their evil motives. Like I said before if they tried to capture anyone I tried to stop them, this caused me to get some very good friends along the way. Their names are Asbel, Richard, Sophie, Cheria, Malik, Hubert, and Pascal. Asbel is a nineteen year old man who is 5'9" and 143 pounds. Richard is a twenty year old man who is 5'10" and 148 pounds. Sophie is a 14 year old girl who is 4'10" and 86 pounds. Cheria is a 19 year old woman. She is 5'3" and 104 pounds. Malik is a 41 year old man, who happens to be 6'1" and 168 pounds. Hubert is Asbel brother and is 18 years old and 5'7". He is also 137 pounds. Pascal is a 23 year old woman who is 5'1" and 99 pounds. I saved Asbel from Xehanort by tricking them into believing I was one of them. They're really kind people. I think they feel in debt to me or something. But I also think that they care about my well being and people in general. So they try to help me in any way possible. By the way I'm in their world right now; maybe I'll run into them.

"Hey! Riku!" It was Asbel. He ran up to me along with his other friends. "Have you found anyone yet?"

"No."

"I'm sure you'll find them soon."

"It must be a hard task considering that if our world is this big, others probably are too." Hubert said.

"Actually most worlds are not as big as this one." I said.

"Oh, wow really?" Pascal mused.

"The world where I live is probably just a little bit bigger than Barona."

"Wow, that's a tiny world you're living on."

"Well, that's if you don't count the sea that surrounds the islands where I live." It felt nice, having a conversation with your friends when things are tense. Not that I ever really let my guard down. But I feel safer when I'm with them.

"Oh, you live on an island. That's so cool! It's probably super hot there, right? Did you get in water fights with your friends a lot? Or bury each other in sand or something? Oh, maybe you climbed palm trees to see who can get the most coconuts!"

"Pascal! Don't ask Riku so many questions all at once!" Cheria scolded. Pascal frowned.

"Don't be so uptight Cheria."

"I am not uptight!"

"Are so!"

"It's ok, Cheria. I don't mind," I said calmly, hoping that this would stop their argument. "It is pretty hot there, and my friends and I played tons of games out at the island outside the main island. The main island is where everyone lives. Sora and I were pretty competitive."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Parents?"

"Pascal, you probably shouldn't ask about something so personal." Malik said gently.

"Yes, he probably does not want to talk about his past, if it is painful." Richard added.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize," Pascal apologized.

"Oh, it's ok," Riku answered. "Hanging out with you guys actually makes me feel better. It makes me less tense."

"I'm glad that we can help you, especially because you go through so much on your own." Asbel said. "Is there any way we can help you?"

"Yah, there was something I was hoping for." I thought that these people would be fairly safe because the organization had given up on Asbel, (which the others knew as well). I doubt they would waste their energy fighting me. All of them seemed to be listening attentively, waiting for me to finish. "I was wondering if I could travel with you, until I leave this world." Everyone said that they wouldn't mind. So we got our preparations and started to travel.

"Hey Riku, what is Sora like?" There was a pause before Pascal started talking again. "You told us that the bad guys were after him, but not what he's like. You know his person-al." Everyone seemed to listen in, as if they were curious as well.

"Sora is very upbeat and very kind. He's very forgiving and tries to make you feel better when you're down. He's extremely friendly too. He's one of the best friends I've ever had."

"You sound like you know him well," Hubert commented.

"Well, yeah, I have known him for twelve years after all. But his personality is extremely easy to read. So, if you met him you would probably have figured this out too. But on the other hand, Sora is also very gullible and lets his guard down too easy."

"Sounds like someone I know." We all knew who he meant; Richard had told me that Hubert would chew Asbel out for this very thing.

"That's why…. That's why I'm so worried about him. Tricking him would be much easier than outfighting him. He's about as strong as me. They know that. Just bribe someone to lure Sora into a trap by pretending they are in real trouble…." There was a silence; they were probably trying to figure out a way to comfort me.

"Don't worry, everything will work out in the end!" Pascal said with enthusiasm.

"Thanks," Riku said.

"No way!" I heard a familiar voice in the distance say. "You're lying!" I knew that voice all to well.

"Sora!" I sprinted toward the voice. The others followed. When I got closer to him, I could see Marluxia and Sora both with weapons drawn. Sora looked my direction.

"Riku…" He said. Sora seemed to be really happy to see me. His face lit up. Marluxia scowled, it was clear that he did not think he could defeat all nine of us. So he went into one of those portals of darkness of his. Sora and I made our weapons disappear, while the others just simply put them back in their holders. Sora ran over to me and hugged me, "I'm so glad you're ok!" I figured that Marluxia had to have been feeding him lies.

"Good to see you," I smiled. Sora let go.

"Yah," Sora started grinning. He stopped, then said in a more serious tone, "Marluxia told me that….that you….that they had already done away with you." That makes sense, Sora must have been worried that what Marluxia said was true. I don't understand how you can stand to toy with someone's emotions like that. Their goal was probably to make Sora so emotionally devastated that he would be an easy target. The others had stayed in the back and said nothing. They probably didn't want to ruin our reunion.

"We should probably leave before they come back."

"Yah," Sora just seemed to notice now that there were other people here. "Are those friends of yours Riku?"

"Yah, this is usually the other way around though."

"C'mon Riku, you've got plenty of friends." He started grinning again. We walked toward them, introduced ourselves and left the forest and got back to the town without trouble.


End file.
